prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
CS01
is the first episode of ''Cure Sphere'', a different kind of Pretty Cure. The episode introduces the characters Harumi and Daisuke. Plot Watanabe Harumi is a young artist who publishes her art on Venusart. Despite being rather introverted, Harumi is enjoys talking with her online friends and those who enjoy her artworks. One day after school, one of her friends sent her a message about an artwork that looked just like her. Realizing that her art has been stolen, Harumi starts to panic and asks her best friend for help. Worried and raged, Harumi doesn't know what to do...! Summary The episode starts with the 14 year old Watanabe Harumi, who went into her room in order to finish the artwork she had been working on for the last weeks. After uploading it, Harumi checks her notes and is amazed by how much people liked her style. Later, she got a call by her childhood friend Daisuke, who had just returned from training and commented on her latest artwork. Daisuke, who controlled the conversation mentioned how much she improved since the last time they met in person. The day ends with Daisuke ranting about some Vloggers and Harumi finishing her homework. The next day, Harumi went to school and got confronted by her classmate Mika, who mentioned that she had seen Harumi’s art as well and that she now aspires to become like her. Mika asked her to teach her how draw that well, but Harumi declined, saying that she can’t explain things that well. Instead, Harumi asked Mika if they could speak the day after school together. Surprised that Harumi could like things like that Mika agreed. The remaining school day passed without greater events. Harumi enjoyed the day she had spent with her classmate. As she returned home, Harumi sat down to draw. But before she could open her drawing program, she read the message an online friend of her has sent her earlier the day. Her online friend linked her to another user at Venusart, who uploaded a picture that looked a lot like the one she had published the past day. After being confused at first, Harumi started to panic and decided to call Daisuke, who was at training at the moment. So she sent him a message instead. Harumi decides to talk to the thief, hoping that they could clear this situation peacefully. However, the thief didn’t reply. Instead, they blocked Harumi’s account, a long with all other accounts that called her off for the theft and kept uploading stolen art. Worried and raged, Harumi didn’t know what to do and even though about stopping to draw digitally. She sent her worries to Daisuke and went to bed. The next morning, Harumi saw that someone she didn’t know had sent her a message via Venusart… Appearing Characters Main Characters *Watanabe Harumi *Nunun 7 Minor Characters *Mikoto Lanna (mentioned, cameo) *Minowa Daisuke *Shiratori Mika *LuLun Trivia *This episode features no villain and no Pretty Cure. References Category:Cure Sphere (Episodes) Category:Episodes